


And It’s As If All The Stars Went Out…

by FlyingNymphLady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And It's As If All the Stars Went Out.., Darkness, Death, F/M, Saddness, boyd's thoughts, noo erica, omg how did you not cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingNymphLady/pseuds/FlyingNymphLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd lived in darkness, it was a constant friend of his ever since his sister's disappearance. He lived for the darkness because the darkness lived for him; it fed off his guilt and overwhelming sense of blame. It enveloped him like a casket would a corpse and Boyd welcomed it, he deserved whatever the darkness wished to bestow upon him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It’s As If All The Stars Went Out…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was a short little prompt I did about Boyd's emotions over the course of finding and loosing Erica, I found you can forgive me, it's pretty dead (but it's not like the show isn't anymore right? hahaha ha ha ha -sobs quietly-)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any associated characters. This is a work of pure fiction.

Boyd lived in darkness, it was a constant friend of his ever since his sister's disappearance. He lived for the darkness because the darkness lived for him; it fed off his guilt and overwhelming sense of blame. It enveloped him like a casket would a corpse and Boyd welcomed it, he deserved whatever the darkness wished to bestow upon him.

The darkness seemed infinite, nothing but pitch blackness surrounding him from every recess of his mind. Yet, through the darkness Boyd saw light. At first the spark of light took the shape of a blurred figure but slowly, with time, Boyd watched the spark of light shift into a fiercely confident she-wolf.

Erica was light in and of herself alone. She knew what the darkness was because she'd lived in its shadow for seventeen years but she'd never accepted it, never fed it the way Boyd did. This made Boyd's darkness scared, it made his darkness wither in the presence of such radiance. Here, amongst the darkness a beacon shone through, hauling him out of the night. Boyd followed the light because it's what his heart told him to do.

Boyd was astonished to see the broken shards of his heart could still beat with feeling, even after all this time. He followed the light hesitantly at first, afraid of being thrown back into the darkness once again but slowly, Boyd realized he wasn't just being pulled out of the darkness; he was pulling her out of the darkness's reach as well.

After everything that had happened to them, they both agreed it was time to move on. This place, this town was a lingering reminder to the dark smoke that had crowded out the light. They knew they had to get out of there if they had any chance of escaping the darkness for good.

Wretchedly, Boyd's darkness was too strong, it hurt the shimmering ray of light that had grace his tattered heart. He watched her as she was dragged away, her hoarse voice calling out to him for salvation. He didn't save her though, his heart couldn't keep its pulse after he watched Derek drag her body out of the closet. It's reason for beating no longer around.

Erica was pale and her flesh looked as if she'd begun to rot away. She didn't glimmer against the darkness anymore, she didn't shine out like a beacon. She was dead, just like his sister, just like everyone he'd dared to care about. The darkness began to reclaim his mind quietly, resinking into the furthest reaches of his consciousness. It cradling Boyd's most painful memories to its chest as it whispered, 'There, there little boy. It's all your fault you know, they all died because of you.'

\- End -


End file.
